Conventional roulette games only allow players to place bets on a single wheel. Furthermore, the time taken for a result of a spin of a roulette wheel to become known is relatively long and this can cause players looking to play several games to become impatient.
GB 2371494 and WO 2000/033269 disclose modified roulette games including two separate wheels. In these games, the player is effectively limited to placing a single bet that covers one or both wheels. Further, the two wheels are spun sequentially. U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,542 describes a game having two concentric modified roulette-type wheels. Here, the player must place a bet on the outcome of spinning both wheels.